In data centers and other locations in which there are large numbers of computing devices, such as server computing devices, the devices are typically installed within racks. The devices are installed over the heights of the racks in a stacked manner. Rack computing devices are generally more space efficient than computing devices that cannot be installed within racks.
The internal components of computing devices generate heat. Therefore, the computing devices typically include fans to draw in cool air and to exhaust hot air. There typically are cooling components for the racks, to cool the hot air exhausted by the fans. Without proper cooling, the exhausted hot air may not be sufficiently cooled, and the internal components may overheat.